


Lots of Pride, not so much Prejudice

by shiroderexx



Series: Twilight [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Mamamoo, ONEUS (Band), ONF (Band), Oh My Girl (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: ACAB, Angelical Armed Police, Binnie does not get a single reference, But God bless him, Cute Binnie is cute, F/F, F/M, Flirty!Wooyoung strikes back, Gen, Gotta save the MimsTM, Juyeon is a slut, Mimi backstory??, Nosy!Jeonghan, Scientist!Hwasa, Seoho in a cageTM, Seunghee does not like this one bit, Shadow-travelling to a possible death yay, Strict etiquette, TW: Shakira references, Vampire sect, Vampire-human hybrids, Venetian Carnival theme, Victorian Style, Victorian ballroom, Whipped!Seunghee, Wooyoung keep it in your pants challenge, Yooa&Seungjun couple dance just like in Kingdom I spoke into existence, guinea pigs, just fluff, woosan maybe??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroderexx/pseuds/shiroderexx
Summary: Seunghee and company are resolute to attend a Victorian ballroom, however, with Mamamoo's vampire sect nothing is what it seems. Will they be able to carry out their plan of rescueing Mimi successfully?
Relationships: Bae Yoobin | Binnie/Hyun Seunghee, Kim Jiho & Bang Chan
Series: Twilight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730839
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. THE Victorian ballroom™

Hyojung slammed her hands on the table, startling everyone.

“So, we need to come up with a plan”, she said as a matter of fact.

“Seunghee can’t go alone, I’ll go with her”, Binnie nodded.

“Definitely not!”, Seunghee rejected the witch’s suggestion, “You are not getting near any vampire sect.”

“Binnie has a point, you shouldn’t go alone”, Hyojung agreed.

“I’ll go!”, Yooa blurted.

“What?” “You’ll get killed!” “Are you serious?”

Voices rose against the werewolf.

“I just have to conceal my presence, it’ll be okay!”, Yooa insisted.

“How are you going to conceal you are a werewolf?” “The moment you enter the room, they’ll go after you!” “You can’t stop me from going!” “Yooa, it’s too dangerous”

“Will you shut up for a second?”, Jiho silenced the girls.

Everyone stopped talking over each other and stared at the witch.

“I think we should first consider the fact that none of us know what kind of event Seunghee has been invited to”, she pointed out.

“We do know”, Hyojung contradicted her, “Knowing them it would be a Victorian style ballroom. It’s kind of their trademark. I actually met Mimi in one.”

“I’m sorry… a what now?”, Seunghee asked.

“A ballroom. In Victorian ballrooms the etiquette is very strict, you should learn about it”, Hyojung explained.

“Wait, wait, wait… You mean… Like _Pride & Prejudice _style?”, Yooa posed.

“Jane Austen was actually a pre-Victorian era writer, so it would be more _Little Women_ like”, Binnie pointed.

“So it’s either Keira Knightly or Emma Watson vibes?”, Seunghee asked.

“I don’t know who those people are”, Binnie pressed her lips, “Also I don’t know what ‘vibes’ are.”

“Girls, we are getting off topic here…”, Jiho pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Okay, let’s summarize”, Seunghee started, “A vampire sect has not-kidnapped Mimi. Said sect has invited me to a ballroom because their leader is interested on my non-existent bloodthirst symptoms. This ballroom has an etiquette we don’t know about but we have to follow along. We have a week to come up with a plan that won’t get us all killed. I guess it’s safe to say we are fucked.”

“Indeed”, Binnie nodded.

“You forgot about the Venetian carnival theme”, Arin noted.

“Etiquette shouldn’t be a problem”, Jiho said, “I can teach you that.”

“Then you could come with me!”, Seunghee exclaimed.

“I’m afraid not”, the witch rejected the idea, “In a ballroom you should be accompanied by a man. Or your mother if you are not married or engaged.”

“It would be easier to get a man than convincing my mother to drop me on a vampire party. Putting aside the fact that I am technically dead, of course”, Seunghee chuckled.

“But we do know men”, Binnie muttered.

“Ah, yeah, we do”, Jiho agreed.

Seunghee did not like the way the conversation was heading.

※

“And one, two, three, four…”, Jiho counted the beat for the learning dancers.

“You are too stiff”, Wooyoung reprimanded the vampire.

“That’s because your hand is literally almost grabbing my ass”, Seunghee scoffed.

“Pardon me, m’lady”, the demon chuckled while guiding Seunghee across the improvised dance floor they had stablished outside, “Would you prefer I was actually grabbing it?”

The vampire simply glared at him, not even bothering replying to him. Apart from them, another two couples were learning the waltz steps Jiho and Chan were teaching. They had finally settled with a plan, even if Seunghee was not fond of it, at least they got something. Seunghee and Wooyoung would enter the party with Seunghee. The demon was going to be the vampire’s companion, quite an unusual pairing for that kind of party, Seunghee had learnt, as vampires would usually bring human company… as a snack of course. Yooa and Binnie forced the bunch to include them in the plan as they insisted they would go to the ballroom regardless of their opinions on the matter. It was settled that they would be accompanied by two of Yooa’s wolfpack members: Juyeon and Seungjun. Yooa made a quick call and not even an hour later the two of them were at the cabin’s door. Hyojung did not let them in, but offered to build a separate room for them to use during the intensive ballroom training week. She was currently working on it with Arin. The guys sure had some dancing technique within them. Also quite the guts, Seunghee had to admit. Or maybe they were just plain crazy. None in their right minds, specially no werewolf in their right mind, would throw themselves into a vampire party. Even more uninvited. But the two guys looked even eager to participate in the upcoming undercover mission. And, truth be told, Seunghee was glad that Binnie was going to be protected by those two guys. They were not particularly big or scary looking, actually they were quite nice… maybe too nice… But Seunghee could feel they were strong. She would not want to anger them, or any member of Yooa’s wolfpack, of course, not even Yooa herself. She had already dealt with the werewolf’s strong body, and the experience made the vampire not want to fight a werewolf if possible. In any case, the six of them would enter the place while Jiho and Chan would stay outside, waiting in case they would need help once inside. The witch was going to prepare an enchantment to conceal the werewolves condition which would allow them to roam theoretically free across the dancefloor, keeping an eye on Seunghee and Wooyoung.

Seunghee glanced at Binnie and Juyeon who were dancing while laughing. The witch was clumsily placing her feet in the correct positions while the werewolf carefully guided her and pointed her mistakes softly. She was smiling at him, nodding, and trying to follow along the choreography. Something pierced the vampire’s non-beating heart: jealousy. She frowned and looked away from the couple, focusing her attention on her own dance partner. It was not a good idea.

“You jealous?”, Wooyoung mocked her.

“Stop reading my mind”, the vampire scoffed.

“I am not reading your mind, actually”, the demon chuckled, “You are just like an open book, you know? Very obvious what you are looking at.”

He signaled Binnie with his head. Seunghee avoided looking at her to no avail. She was too stunningly beautiful, her short brown hair tied in a low ponytail. The vampire had stopped hating overalls (they were too uncomfortable for her to wear) since she saw the witch wear them so often.

“Since Levis came out with the idea I have not stopped wearing them”, she had explained to the vampire once she finally asked about her fashion choices.

She would only wear long flowy dresses and overalls, quite a weird combo that suited the witch’s personality quite nicely.

Seunghee had become so fond of her in such a short time, she was surprised herself she could feel such affections after becoming a vampire. Her heart could not beat anymore, but she could feel it pound, or at least a faint memory of the pounding, when she was near the witch. Seunghee liked her, that was a fact. And she had kissed her. Yes, they kissed. The vampire had to remind it to herself from time to time, not that she could forget it, but she had to make sure it had happened, that it was not a product of her imagination. She would bury herself in the memory, letting her body send shivers down her spine whenever she remembered the soft feeling of Binnie’s lips against hers. The sweet vanilla scent coming from her that made Seunghee almost lose her mind. However, she had to keep herself in check. She could not dwell on it too much, as she was scared it would consume her. She was scared of desiring the witch so much she could kill her. Just a bite could promptly end her life. And Seunghee did not want that one bit.

“Hands on the waist!”, Wooyoung’s voice brought the vampire back to reality.

He was glaring at Juyeon, who quickly placed his hand on Binnie’s waist instead of… Seunghee did not want to know where it was before, as it would make her insides boil.

“I am going to fucking destroy heteronormativity”, Seunghee growled.

“That’s my girl right there!”, Wooyoung cheered, “I have always believed lesbianism could destroy the patriarchy and I’m all for it. The problem is you all are too busy trying to flirt with each other without seeming like you are just being nice, but also not wanting to appear predatory.”

“Quite spot on”, Yooa replied while swiftly prancing across the dancing floor guided by Seungjun.

“Are you trying to court someone?”, Wooyoung posed.

“That’s none of your business”, she barked before following her partner’s lead.

By far, they were the best at it. Yooa and Seungjun moved as if dancing came as natural to them as breathing. They made it look so easy. All the while Seunghee had to depend on Wooyoung who was definitely more skilled than her on the matter. Years of practice, was her guess. Or he was also naturally gifted. If that was the case he would have two talents: dancing and pissing her off, which he excelled at.

“I think that is enough for the waltz”, Chan concluded.

“I really don’t know how we are going to manage to learn all this dances and etiquette and just… _everything_ in just a week”, Juyeon complained. 

“Stop complaining, we just have to”, Yooa hit the back of his head, making him wince.

“I know, I know…”, he muttered.

The air seemed to tense up at the reminder. In a week they had to carry out a mission of which they did not know what could be the outcome. Entering the territory of the sect was already dangerous in itself, but having to worry about three werewolves who were too stubborn not to give up whatever business they might have with the vampires…, it made the situation even trickier. Not that Seunghee was not grateful to get their help, but she did not know it would turn out to be an advantage or not.

“We can do it, guys”, Seunghee tried to cheer the group up.

“Yeah!”, Binnie nodded and stretched her hand to hold Seunghee’s.

The vampire shivered at the contact. It was just the little push she needed.

“Okay, let’s get down to business”, Seunghee had renewed energies flowing through her body.

“ _To defeat the Huns…_ ”, Wooyoung hummed.

Everyone started to head somewhere else to start with the etiquette lessons while completely ignoring the demon, but poor Juyeon stayed behind to offer conversation.

“Shang can like… get it”, Juyeon said.

“Now we are talking, my boy!”, Wooyoung threw a shoulder over the taller guy.

“I mean… I’m not a slut but… who knows?”, Juyeon lifted both his eyebrows along with his hands, as if he had been defeated.

“Oh, my boy, I could show you things…”, the demon suggested with a wink.

The werewolf blushed, not knowing where to run to.

“Wooyoung, keep it in your pants for a week, I beg of you”, Binnie turned around exasperated

“Okay, but after a week, me and _you_ ”, he pointed at the blushing guy still wrapped under his arm, “We’ll talk.”

Wooyoung chuckled and gave Juyeon a soft pat on the ass. Then he rushed to Binnie’s side and clung onto her arm while the witch tried to shake him off. They still had a lot of work to do.

※

“Okay, I think it’s done”, Jiho separated from the vampire.

The witch had been working on some elaborate updo which consisted of braiding Seunghee’s long hair and hundreds of bobby pins. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she could not believe her eyes. The vampire had to admit she looked beautiful. Her skin complexion, usually fair and dull was sparkly as if it had been polished. Some shade of rouge was tinting her lips and making them appear full.

“The last touch”, the witch muttered while offering Seunghee something wrapped on a paper.

When the vampire unveiled it, she found a Venetian style mask that matched the soft pink of her Victorian ballroom dress. Jiho had recovered some of her old dresses for the girls from the depths of her wide collection. Seunghee grabbed the stick that was attached to the mask and put the accessory to her face. She was ready.

“Let’s get going”, Jiho patted the vampire’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Jiho”, Seunghee looked into the witch’s eyes with a smile on her face.

“You’ll thank me even more when you see Binnie”, she winked.

Seunghee could feel some kind of heat stretching throughout her body. Then it hit her. Jiho had also taken care of Binnie’s hair and makeup, if Seunghee looked so good… then what about Binnie? The vampire tried not to rush down the stairs to meet everyone in the living room.

If she had a beating heart, it would have stopped beating.

Jiho had cut Binnie’s hair and turned it into an even shorter bob that accentuated her high cheekbones and overall suited her really good. She was wearing a beautiful purple gown and a matching mask. When she removed it to look at Seunghee, the vampire could tell why she should be so thankful to Jiho. Binnie was wearing very little makeup however, tiny gems shone on her skin, reflecting the lights from the room in all directions. It was not very Victorian _per se_ , but Seunghee was glad Jiho did not respect the code enough to place the shiny gems on Binnie’s face. Right when Seunghee believed Binnie could not get any more stunning, she smiled. Seunghee felt as if the whole world had stopped turning, her eyes fixated on the witch. She descend the last steps of the staircase and slowly walked towards her, as if Binnie was some kind of magnet that was pulling her closer by the second. The vampire simply felt like an asteroid, doomed to roam around the biggest star in the vast firmament until the universe folded back on itself. She could not articulate all these complex feelings in any way so she simply said one word:

“Wow.”

It was enough, however, to make the witch blush.

“You look pretty too”, she chuckled.

Seunghee would have died on the spot if she could. She looked pretty? Binnie was the epitome of beauty yet she was telling her she was pretty?

“We all look beautiful, m’ladies”, Wooyoung interrupted their longing stares with soft claps, “We should get going now.”

“Right”, Seungjun agreed while holding the cabin door open for them to exit.

“Such a gentleman…”, Wooyoung winked at the werewolf, making him blush.

The group exited the cabin and hurried to form a circle. Chan and Wooyoung placed themselves on opposites sides and asked everyone to hold their hands out so they would all be connected.

“Okay, now we’ll be shadow travelling”, Chan stated, “Please hold on tight to each other. If you get lost in the shadows it would be… troublesome”, he tilted his head with a soft chuckle.

Seunghee and Binnie had already shadow travelled before, but the demon was explaining the spinning sensation for the werewolves. After all, their senses were even more enhanced than those of a vampire and they would feel the twirling and speed intensely. Also, they were more subjected to their instincts and had to calm themselves down so that their fleeing instinct would not kick in and make them release their hold on the others’ hands. Seunghee made sure to hold Yooa’s right hand tightly.

“Now! Don’t be scared. It will last for a mere second”, Chan continued, “It is intense, specially the first time, but I’m sure you’ll be okay.”

He smiled warmly at everyone. Jiho, by his side, squeezed his hand softly while tenderly looking at him. There was no trace of the crazy manic guy that had attacked them before. It seemed as if it had been a very long time ago, but reality was that it had been just a couple weeks. Time surely passed differently when you were immortal.

“Wooyoung, let’s do it”, he nodded at the other demon.

They had to collaborate to move such a big group of people. The demons focused, their eyes turning a bright shade of red. Black fog started clumping at their feet, and before Seunghee could wink, she felt a pressure on her stomach. The next thing she knew was she was in another forest.

“I’m gonna puke”, a voice claimed.

Juyeon separated from the group and headed towards a tree to relieve himself. Seunghee looked towards her left to make sure Yooa was right there. The werewolf looked as if she was about to faint, but she was there. Seungjun knees had given in and he had fallen to the ground.

“At least we are all here”, Chan breathed in to calm himself down.

“You did well”, Jiho patted the demons torso making him break into a soft smile.

Tiny drops of sweat had formed on his forehead. It must have been strenuous for them to transport such a large amount of people. Seunghee checked on Wooyoung too, worried he might be feeling weak, but the fucker was as fresh as ever. He was stretching, preparing his body for the incoming dance.

“Should we get going?”, he asked while stretching his tights.

“Give me five minutes”, Juyeon asked weakly from behind his tree.

Everyone waited for around ten minutes for the werewolves to be back in shape before they started walking towards the house. Well, to call it a house was too simple. It was like a palace, one so old it had been devoured by time and plants. However, the sect had managed to make it look fancy for the ballroom.

“We’ll stay here, hidden”, Jiho announced before they exited the forest.

“Let’s stick to the plan”, Yooa reminded everyone.

“And remember not to remove your masks under any circumstances”, Jiho pointed to the werewolves, “They have been imbued with a concealing spell. If they come off, everyone will know who you are.”

Juyeon gulped down. Seunghee feared the pressure of the situation would be too much for them to handle, after all, they were getting themselves into a life or death situation. They had to trust both Jiho’s enchantment and their luck to get out of there alive. It was very risky, the vampire knew that, so she was even more grateful towards them for not backing out of the plan.

With a resolute step, the three couples headed towards the entrance. There was a big guy at the door, acting as some kind of doorman. Seunghee gulped down as the witch and her dancing partner approached the half-open door. Thankfully, he allowed Binnie and Juyeon in. He was probably just some human in charge of guarding the entrance, so he could not tell whether or not the people entering the place were human or some kind of mythological creature. However, as quickly as they went in, they came out.

“We messed up”, Binnie announced, removing her mask with a big movement of her hand.

“What?”, Seunghee panicked, looking at the door behind them.

“I’m afraid we came a little bit over-dressed”, Juyeon scratched the back of his head.

Wooyoung opened his eyes wide and rushed inside the building, dragging a very confused Seunghee in the process.

“Well, this is not very Victorian…”, the demon muttered under his breath.

From the door, they had a very clear view of the dance floor. Bodies were brushing against each other, dancing to frantic and techno music that did not sound anything like a polka. The only thing that suggested they were indeed in a Venetian Carnival inspired party was the fact that some people wore fancy Venetian masks. With the same speed the demon had entered the party, he exited it.

“I’m not gonna enter a disco dressed like this”, he announced, “It would harm my reputation.”

Seunghee paid attention to the rest of the group’s appearance. Before she had only eyes for Binnie and she did not check their clothes. Yooa was wearing a dress quite similar to hers but in a deep wine red color. And the guys were wearing some kind of suits and low top hats. The three of them looked very formal and well, very Victorian. The girls could receive a pass with the dresses, but the suits were too much. She could understand the reticence of the demon.

“What should we do?”, Seungjun posed.

“Go back and change”, the demon nodded.

“I’m not about to shadow travel again, I’m sorry”, Juyeon rejected the idea.

“We can ask Chan to travel with Jiho and grab something more… adequate”, Binnie suggested.

“Good idea, let’s retreat for a while”, Wooyoung accepted the change of plans.

With that said, they headed back to the forest. Seunghee swore she could feel a pair of eyes stuck to her back, but when she turned around, only the doorman was there.


	2. Make a run for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this party started! Except no one is having fun and everybody wants to leave?

“Should I undo another button?”

“Wooyoung, if you undo another one what’s the point of wearing a shirt at all?”, Binnie sighed.

“Jeez, are you slut shaming me?”, Wooyoung complained while undoing another button.

“I hate heels, can’t I wear some sneakers?”, Yooa begged.

“I’m sorry, I just grabbed whatever I could find in that shop”, Chan apologized.

“You mean you stole”, Jiho rolled her eyes.

“It was an emergency!”, Chan raised his hands, trying to excuse himself.

“Well, at least it fits us well”, Juyeon tucked his leopard print shirt in.

“I mean this is not my style but…”, Seungjun squatted on his bright red leather pants, making sure he could move in them.

“The quicker we retrieve Mimi, the quicker we can remove this… clothes”, Seunghee assured the group.

She was uncomfortable herself. Chan had the best of intentions, but Seunghee had never been a party animal so she was not used to wearing tight dresses with deep V-necks. To be fair, the only one who seemed to be completely comfortable with his outfit was Wooyoung. He was wearing a silver silk shirt and tight black jeans that fitted him like a glove. He had combed his hair back and looked ready to mingle with whoever crossed his way, be it human or not. Everyone else looked great, but surely, they would feel better if they had chosen for themselves. The flashiest of the bunch was definitely Seungjun and his red leather pants. He luckily paired it with a black shirt, leaving the animal print one for Juyeon. As for the girls, Chan had acquired the very same dress in different colors, making them look like some kind of posh triplets. Yooa’s was red, Binnie’s white and Seunghee’s black.

“It’s best if you wear the classic formal looking one”, Binnie pointed.

Seunghee would have never described the tiny piece of fabric as formal nor as a dress. It was so short and revealing it made Seunghee feel like a piece of meat. However, she did not complain. She could be wearing something worse… a pair of bright red leather pants like Seungjun.

“Shall we get going?”, Juyeon asked.

The bunch quickly parted ways with Chan and Jiho and headed towards the building once again. The same doorman was awaiting them, the door still open. Gulping down, they entered the party.

Soon it seemed as if they had entered an alternate universe. The heavy bass of a song was blaring through the speakers, forcing people to shout in each other’s ears. It was deafening and it was making the vampire feel a little tipsy, as if she had drunk too much. Her legs were wobbly, and she had to hold onto the nearest person, that turned out to be Wooyoung.

“You okay?”, he shouted into her ear.

“I feel sick”, she replied.

“Vampires and alcohol don’t match well, so they get drunk on their senses”, Wooyoung explained, “It’s safer than drugs.”

“You seem well versed on the matter”, Binnie snorted.

“Being a lady-killer requires some knowledge”, he raised one of his eyebrows.

“What should we do now?”, Seungjun asked.

“Well, they want Seunghee, so they will find her”, Yooa said, “It would be better, if they don’t find us though. We should spread and try to look for Mimi. I’m pretty sure we won’t find her on plain sight.”

“And what if we get caught in a weird place?”, Juyeon posed.

“Just pretend you are making out with each other, c’mon!”, Wooyoung prompted everyone to move with a big movement of his hands.

The demon grabbed Seunghee by the shoulders and dragged her across the dance floor to a couple leather sofas that were placed to the wall. When the vampire sat down, she immediately felt better, as she was not surrounded by the noise.

“Thanks”, she muttered.

“No problem”, the demon’s gaze was fixated on the room.

“What do you see, Legolas?”, Seunghee snorted.

“Many humans that don’t know what’s coming for them…”, he replied with a heavy sigh while sitting next to the vampire, “This kind of parties are illegal, you know? I don’t want to jinx it but… We might be having company.”

“Then we better hurry up and find that Solar”, the vampire fixed her dress fit.

Right that moment, a slender figure approached her from the shadows. A lean and tall man had quietly appeared, startling the vampire and her companion.

“Miss Seunghee?”, the man called her name.

“Yes?”, the vampire softly nodded.

“I’m so glad I found you”, the guy seemed relieved, “Our leader is waiting for you.”

Wooyoung and Seunghee looked at each other and then back to the tall man while gulping down. They had been found instead.

※

“Good job, Keonhee! You found her!”, a blonde woman, presumably Solar, beamed.

“Want a treat?”, another woman with blue wavy hair offered.

“No, thank you, Miss Wheein. I’m simply doing as instructed”, the tall man, Keonhee replied with a soft voice.

“Such a good boy!”, Wheein smiled.

Seunghee did not know where to look as the scene unfolded before her eyes. Wooyoung was behind her, looking at the ceiling, visibly uncomfortable. The vampire fidgeted with her dress, waiting to be interacted with. However, she did not have to wait for long.

“Seunghee!”, Solar directed her attention towards her, “Why don’t you take a seat?”

Seunghee looked around but there were no more seats available. The only four seats in the room were occupied by four women: Solar, Wheein and another two women. The first one had short hair and was wearing something that looked like a see-through dressing gown while looking very uninterested in the conversation. The other was sitting right by Solar and read a magazine while sipping from a champagne glass.

“Oh, my bad”, Solar apologized with a huge smile, “Dongju, sweetie!”, as soon as she called, a man rushed to her side, awaiting for orders, “Would you bring some chairs?”

The guy nodded and two seconds later, he came back with another man. They were both carrying a chair and placed them in front of Seunghee and Wooyoung. With a soft ‘thank you’ they sat down and waited for Solar to talk again.

“So… It has come to my attention you don’t experience blood-thirst symptoms, is that true?”, she posed.

“Yes, I have not experience any of the symptoms”, Seunghee affirmed.

“Impossible”, the short-haired woman snorted.

“Hwasa, now is not the time”, Solar reprimanded her.

“I did not believe Mimi when she said so and I’m not believing this girl either”, Hwasa insisted.

“So? What do you suggest we do?”, the champagne sipping woman asked without even lifting her gaze from what she was reading.

“It’s quite obvious, Byul”, Hwasa flicked her hair.

“You want to study one of our kind?”, Solar seemed outraged by the idea.

“Well, it’s the only way to find out”, Hwasa pressed.

“You girls only talk about your weird experiments, so boring…”, Wheein’s voice perked out.

“I don’t oppose any science in this household but still…”, Solar grabbed her chin between her thumb and index finger.

“Excuse me”, Seunghee tried to interrupt the conversation to no avail.

“Sorry, Seunghee, the adults are talking”, Solar cut her.

The vampire sat still, not knowing what to respond to that.

“You are talking about her, tho”, Wheein played with a strand of her hair.

“Well, Hwasa… You are gonna do it whether I give my permission or not, so…”, Solar shrugged.

“Excuse me, do what?”, Seunghee insisted once again.

“Don’t worry, it won’t kill you”, Hwasa smiled at the vampire.

“What are you talking about?”, Seunghee was desperate for some information.

“Trust me, you don’t wanna know what she is thinking about”, Wooyoung whispered.

That did not help the vampire calm down.

“Keonhee! Call Geonhak, we need to get her ready”, Hwasa ordered to the tall man that quickly disappeared after bowing.

Then a door burst open. In the crevice, a handsome man stood up, blocking the light coming from the corridor into the private room.

“Miss Byul, we have some intruders”, the man informed the women.

Seunghee felt a shiver run down her spine. She had a very bad feeling about this. The vampire felt Wooyoung tense up beside her.

“Then go catch them, Youngjo”, Byul dismissed him with a gesture of her hand.

“I already did”, the man smiled and pushed a very angry bunch inside the room.

“Werewolves!”, Solar quickly stood up and sat down dramatically, as if she had fainted.

“Not only werewolves, Miss Solar”, the guy smirked.

“Good job as always”, Byul softly patted Youngjo on the shoulder. 

Yooa had bruises all over, showing she resisted her captors. The guys did not look any better, Juyeon’s hair looked like a nest and his shirt was ripped while Seungjun was even bleeding from his forehead, knocked out. Right behind them followed a handcuffed Binnie. Her lower lip was slightly bleeding, causing Seunghee’s nostrils to flare. The vampire felt a feverish rush run throughout her body while her nails pierced her skin as she clenched her fists. She felt the urge to run to her side, but a stare from the witch made her rethink her action. Their cover might not have been blown yet, which meant that they still had a chance of making it. If only Seunghee could find out where Mimi was, Wooyoung could shadow travel and inform Chan and Jiho outside.

“Miss Solar”, Seunghee fought to get the vampire’s attention.

“Hmhm?”, Solar’s stare pierced right through her.

“Where is Mimi?”

Silence dawned on the room after the question was made. Four pairs of eyes landed on the young vampire, drifting their attention from her friends to Seunghee.

Solar suddenly burst out laughing.

“Don’t worry, these guys will keep her company.”

“What have you done to her?”, Yooa burst.

“Excuse me?”, Byul’s gaze switched between the pack and Seunghee and Wooyoung, “You guys came together?”

Seunghee saw something light up behind the vampire’s eyes and gulped down. Byul had connected the dots.

“A vampire hanging out with werewolves?”, Solar approached the group that had just entered the room, “That’s new.”

She grabbed Binnie by the hair, forcing the witch to look into her eyes. Seunghee took a step forward.

“Do not touch her”, she growled at the sect leader.

“Oh, sorry”, Solar let go, “Is she yours? I understand the possessiveness that comes with pets”, she chuckled.

“Binnie is not a pet”, Wooyoung basically barked at the vampire.

Solar looked the demon up and down and, ignoring him, she turned around to face the tall servant.

“Youngjo, bring them down. Mimi must be feeling lonely”, she said.

“Yes, Miss Solar”, he simply nodded.

“No!”, Seunghee shouted, “Let them go!”

Just that moment, she felt some arms around her. She did not know who was restraining her, but the person was definitely strong. The vampire tried to escape her captor to no avail.

“Geonhak! Your timing is perfect”, Hwasa congratulated him.

Seunghee looked at Wooyoung by her side and he understood. The demon could not shadow travel everyone out of the building, but he could definitely get some of them to safety. He quickly vanished into thin air and reappeared next to Binnie, not even a second later, they were gone along with poor injured Seungjun.

“Well, we’ve suffered a couple casualties, but escort the rest”, Solar dismissed Youngjo.

Yooa tried to resist, but the man quickly knocked her out with a hit. Juyeon glared at him while compelling. At least one of them had to be conscious to remember the way back out.

“Geonhak, bring her over”, Hwasa ordered Seunghee’s captor.

As Seunghee was dragged all around the giant mansion, she could only wonder where they went wrong.

※

Yooa woke up with a terrible headache. She was in some dark place, probably some kind of cell. She tried recalling how she ended up here. Binnie, Seungjun, Juyeon and her were looking for some kind of trail that would lead them to Mimi, specifically her smell. The werewolves were sniffing around when a tall dude had intercepted them. He managed to capture them all by himself and took them to his boss. Or bosses. Seunghee and Wooyoung were there. And even though Wooyoung managed to flee with Binnie and Seungjun, Juyeon and her were still trapped. Also, Seunghee had become some kind of guinea pig, which meant she would also need some rescuing. Which left the matter of Mimi. The werewolf wondered about the vampire and her possible locations. It was true that Solar, the vampire sect leader, had told them they would keep Mimi company. Did that mean that she was somewhere around where Yooa was? She desperately wanted to find her.

“Yooa?”, a voice called her name.

“Juyeon?”, she called back.

“I’m here”, the werewolf slowly approached Yooa in the dark.

“Where are we?”, she asked when his face became visible.

“Underground, that’s why our senses are a little numb”, he explained.

Yooa sighed and shook her head. She was so tired.

“How are we going to get out of here?”, the werewolf wondered.

“We’ve got two options”, Juyeon started, “Either we play good and wait for Chan or Wooyoung to rescue us or try to make a run for it on our own.”

“Then we’ve got three”, Yooa commented.

“If you are thinking about transforming and fleeing…”, Juyeon sighed, “I would not participate in that kind of suicidal plan. I’ve got a family and kids, you know?”

“Eric is not your baby”, Yooa reminded him.

“He is whatever I say he is”, the werewolf pouted making Yooa chuckle.

“You are right”, she finally agreed, “Transforming here would be a very bad idea. We are surrounded by vampires. We wouldn’t make it.”

“Thank you for being reasonable”, Juyeon smiled.

“Then what do we do? Just wait?”, she posed.

“Yep”, Juyeon got as comfortable as he could against the cell wall.

“This is just like that Shakira song”, Yooa sighed once again.

“ _There is a she wolf in the closet…_ ”, Juyeon sang.

The couple laughed. Yooa reclined herself as well and tried to sleep a little before Chan or Wooyoung eventually came to look for them.

“I guess you can really find happiness in the darkest of times”, a voice suddenly spoke.

“That scared the shit out of me”, Juyeon opened his eyes wide while bringing a hand to his chest.

Yooa easily recognized the voice. She had heard it high and low. It was a voice she adored more than she would ever admit. A voice that belonged to the person that drove her mad every day. Of course, she would recognize that voice even if it was only a mere whisper. She did not know how much she missed it until she heard it once again in the darkness of the cell.

“Mimi?”, Yooa pronounced the name of the owner of the voice.

“How long have you been there?”, Juyeon wanted to know.

“Honestly, I don’t know”, the vampire replied, still hidden in the shadows.

“You’ve been here all along and you only spoke to quote fucking Albus Dumbledore?”, Yooa could not believe her ears.

The werewolf never wanted to speak rudely to the vampire. However, she managed to piss her off in so many different ways.

“Well, I’ve been trying to repress my urge to devour any living thing that comes near me all this time”, she snorted.

Yooa stopped on her tracks. She felt Juyeon tense up by her side.

“How long has it been since you…”, the werewolf gulped down, “Since you last ate?”

“A long time”, Mimi chuckled.

“These people haven’t fed you?”, Yooa felt the blood rushing through her veins and heating her up.

“Nope”, Mimi seemed to get tired with every word she spoke, “It’s one of Hwasa’s little experiments…”

“That bitch…”, Yooa gritted her teeth.

“I should have never come…”, Mimi sighed, “Did you come alone?”

“Seunghee got an invitation to a party, so we all came”, Yooa explained.

"But what is your pack doing here? ”, the vampire posed.

“Well, actually…”, Yooa went on talking about how they had spent the whole week.

Aided by Juyeon, they managed to even make Mimi chuckle at some points of the story. When they finished, silence reigned in the cell again.

“Mimi?”, Yooa worriedly asked to the void.

“I was just thinking”, she said, “By your story I can tell we are fucked. If Youngjo, the guy that captured you, is around here we can’t make it out. He is some kind of vampire hybrid Hwasa created. She has been trying to create a new type of vampires or something like that.”

“But I thought only women can be vampires?”, Juyeon asked.

“Technically, he is still human”, Mimi explained, “He just has ingested tons of vampire venom mixed with human blood. I don’t know the details, but so far, they only got five successful babies. The ones you met.”

“So, we just have to wait till they come pick us up”, Yooa sighed.

“That’s so boring…”, Juyeon complained.

“Wanna hear a story?”, Mimi whispered.

“What kind of story?”, the werewolf whispered back.

“It’s not like you have any other option”, Mimi weakly chuckled.

“You have a point.”

“Okay, then…”

※

Seunghee felt another sharp pain as Geonhak pulled on the chains he was using to tie her up in order to make sure the vampire could not flee. Hwasa had put on some short of lab coat and had grabbed a little notebook, where she had started scribbling.

“How often do you consume blood?”, she asked.

“That’s none of your business”, Seunghee spitted.

Hwasa just lifted an eyebrow, seemingly unbothered by the vampire’s violent answer.

“When was the last time you consumed blood?”, the vampire tried again.

Seunghee did not bother to answer this time. Hwasa just sighed and removed her lab coat.

“Okay, we’ll do it your way”, she fixed her hair on a tiny mirror on the wall, “We’ll just leave you here. I have a party to attend and you’ll be thirsty sooner or later so… See you then.”

Hwasa smiled at her and promptly left the room. As Geonhak followed suit, Seunghee was left alone in the laboratory. There were some microscopes scattered here and there, just like in any other laboratory. However, what struck Seunghee’s curiosity was the cage. On the back of the room, next to the only window and source of light, there was a giant cage. Seunghee thought she had been left alone, but she could not be more wrong. Sitting facing towards the window, there was a black-haired guy. The vampire wondered whether or not he was even alive, but his torso softly moved up and down, proving he was still breathing.

“Hello?”, she tried.

The man did not turn around, leaving the vampire wondering if he had heard her.

“How can I get out of here?”, she asked with a low whisper.

“I saw you guys when you first came”, the guy announced, still facing the window.

“Ah, really? I felt someone staring”, the vampire responded.

“Vampire abilities are out of this world, huh?”, the man chuckled.

“Well, I can’t shake off these chains so…”, Seunghee demonstrated by tugging at them, but Geonhak had done a good job.

“That’s because they are vampire-proof”, the guy finally turned around.

“Vampire-proof?”

“I don’t know, they have been blessed by a priest or something”, he shrugged.

“I see…”, Seunghee nodded, “What is your name by the way?”

“Seoho”, he simply replied.

“And why are you in a cage, Seoho?”, the vampire wanted to know.

“I’m an important asset”, Seoho explained.

“For what?”

“Hwasa is trying to create a new breed of vampires”, Seoho leaned his back against the cage’s bars.

“A _what_?”, Seunghee tugged at her chains once again due to the shock.

“A new breed of vampire”, he repeated.

“Why?”

“I just think it’s because she can”, Seoho shrugged.

“And how are you an important asset?”, the vampire raised a dubious eyebrow.

“She mixes my blood with her vampire venom, gives it to people and _voilà_!”, Seoho made a grand gesture with his hands, “You’ve got a vampire-human hybrid.”

“Who would want to become a vampire-human hybrid?”, Seunghee asked more rhetorically than literally, but she got a loud laugh as an answer.

“You already met them”, the man informed her, “The guy who tied you up, Geonhak, is one of them.”

“So, all the servants they have…”

“Hwangwoong says it’s like becoming Spiderman but without the webs”, Seoho half-smiled.

“Well, I don’t feel like a superhero at all”, the vampire muttered.

“You know what they say… Boys will be boys”, the man had a fond smile on his face now, “I think they are just trying to see the bright side of it all.”

“The bright side, huh?”, Seunghee looked at the ceiling.

“Well, you may have died”, the vampire glared at him, “And I’m sorry for your loss”, he added, “But I’m pretty sure you have gained some things too. I mean you came here with some people, right? They’ll come get you.”

Seunghee gazed out the window. From there she could see the forest where Chan and Jiho were probably hiding, waiting for them to come back.

“How about you?”, she wondered, “Will people come and get you?”

“My people are here”, Seoho smiled softly, “Those kids you met, they are my people.”

“And why do they allow you to be in a cage?”, Seunghee was surprised.

“They have no choice”, the man sighed, “They are very sensitive to, like, the vampire allure. It makes them… submissive. They can’t break free.”

Seoho looked down and started tracing circles on the floor with his index fingers. The cruelty of the reality of these poor boys dawned on Seunghee alongside a sense of responsibility.

“Can I help you in some way?”, the vampire offered.

“Can you destroy a vampire sect?”, Seoho posed.

Seunghee stayed silent.

“Thought so”, the guy turned around and stared out the window again.

The vampire wondered how many hours he had spent on that cage, just staring out the window. Limited to witness such a small part out the world in between the bars. The sky and the forest made for a beautiful prison. However, a prison is still a prison after all. Seunghee then made a resolution: she would do everything she could to help Seoho, Geonhak and the rest be free from the vampire sect.

※

“Okay, then…

 _So, like a very long time ago. Or maybe not so long… Sometime in the past. There was a little girl who loved playing the piano. She was not a genius or anything, but she loved it when her little finger ran across the keys, making the instrument sing. She loved the way everything surrounding her became blurred when she focused on the notes. It was her and the piano. As time passed, she became better at it. The girl played it in school recitals, participated in competitions and the like. Of course, she liked playing for people to hear. But playing it for herself and herself only… it felt different, it comforted her. The piano and her were inseparable. Or so everyone thought, even the little girl. However, as the saying goes, the Lord works in mysterious ways or whatever. Something happened that changed this little girl’s life forever, and she could not bring herself to play the piano again. As if she had forgotten the way her fingers grazed the keys, she stopped. They say an artist dies twice… the first time when they stop doing their thing, the second when they die for real… The little girl felt like she died every day. The wound hurt so much she became numb to the pain, but it’s still there, throbbing._ ”

Silence reigned in the cell after Mimi finished her short tale.

“What’s the moral of the story?”, Juyeon was the first one to break the silence.

“There’s no moral to it”, Mimi replied from her dark corner.

“Mimi… are you the little girl?”, Yooa softly asked the vampire.

However, she did not receive an answer, and the cell became silent once again. Yooa wondered whether or not her instinct was right. She figured Mimi would never confirm her suspicions, so she thought of ways to find out if the vampire were the little pianist or not. However, those plans would have to wait until they got out of the damned cell they were trapped in.

“This atmosphere is very depressing”, Juyeon sighed.

“Yeah, we better think of a way to get out. I don’t think Chan or Wooyoung are coming any time soon…”, Yooa agreed with his wolfpack member.

“And how are we going to get out?”, the vampire posed.

“I have no id-“, Juyeon voice was cut by a sudden screech.

Yooa felt as if she had been wired to some kind of new radio frequency when she heard a soft voice speaking directly to her mind.

“ _This is the Angelical Armed Police talking to you. The building has been surrounded. I ask you to exit the building peacefully and in an orderly manner. I repeat. This is the Angelical Armed Police talking to you. The building has been surrounded…”_

“Can you hear that?”, Juyeon asked.

“We are fucked”, Mimi whispered.

“This is our ticket out, guys”, Yooa joyfully stood up.

“The AAP is here!”, Mimi reminded the werewolf.

“Which means the vampires have probably fled the moment they felt their presence”, the werewolf insisted, “Juyeon! Transform and take us out of here. I’ll make sure Mimi does not attack anyone on our way out.”

Then she turned to Mimi’s direction and approached the void the vampire hid herself in.

“I don’t know about this, Yooa”, Mimi muttered, “If there’s still humans out there… I don’t know if I’ll be able to resist…”

“Leave that to me”, the werewolf assured her, “I’ll make sure you don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

She proceeded to grab the weak and starved vampire and held her tightly. A loud thud informed Yooa that Juyeon had knocked open the cell door. A dark hazelnut wolf was staring at her in the corridor, prompting her to get on. Once the two girls were on, Juyeon dashed up the stairs in hopes they would not encounter a single soul.

※

“ _This is the Angelical Armed Police talking to you. The building has been surrounded. I ask you to exit the building peacefully and in an orderly manner. I repeat. This is the Angelical Armed Police talking to you. The building has been surrounded…”_

Seunghee could not be more confused as a sudden voice spoke directly into her mind. The vampire tried to cover her ears to no avail as the soft voice kept on repeating the words. Seoho, on his cage, had an equally confused expression on his face. However, his also had a faint trace of fear that ended up scaring Seunghee as well.

“What is happening?”, she demanded to know.

“Someone must have reported the party to the authorities”, Seoho explained.

“Is that good or not?”, the vampire tried to comprehend the situation.

“It depends…”, he muttered.

That did not help the poor vampire understand a single thing. It was difficult to focus when a voice kept on talking on her mind. As she brought her hands to her head, hoping it will make it stop, the laboratory door burst open. A fray suddenly took place in the room as two blonde men threw punches at each other.

“Geonhak!” “Wooyoung!”, Seoho and Seunghee screamed at the same time.

“Seunghee”, a figure rushed to the vampire’s side.

“Binnie”, Seunghee’s confusion only grew wider, “You came.”

“You really thought we would leave you here?”, she asked while trying some enchantments on the chains that were retaining Seunghee.

“No, but…”, the vampire started but was shut down by a soft peck from the witch.

“I would never leave you behind”, Binnie assured her.

Seunghee gulped down. The butterflies were eating her alive.

Soon, she recovered her freedom.

“Now, let’s get out of here”, the witch prompted Seunghee.

“Wait”, the vampire stopped on her feet and turned towards Seoho, “You coming?”, she asked.

“What?”, Binnie was surprised, “Who is he?”

“It’s a long story…”, Seunghee explained.

“Like Hwasa would let me get away”, the guy snorted.

“Wanna bet?”, the vampire raised an eyebrow.

Seoho was wary of Seunghee’s proposal. He looked behind him and out the window before turning around again with a resolute look on his face.

“Let’s do it”, he nodded.

Seunghee smiled and started trying to break the cage’s bars.

“Geonhak! Stop fighting! We are getting out of here”, he shouted to the blondies.

“What?”, Geonhak barked back while avoiding a punch from Wooyoung.

“Wooyoung, get your ass here!”, Seunghee ordered.

“I don’t receive orders from anyone!”, the demon replied stubbornly while grabbing the vampire hybrid.

“Wooyoung, get your ass here!”, Binnie repeated.

“Yes, ma’am”, the demon approached the cage, freeing Geonhak.

“What do you mean we are getting out?”, Geonhak asked again while keeping his distance from the demon.

“Get everyone”, Seoho told him, “These guys are our ticket out. We can’t miss this chance.”

“But… Hwasa… She…”, Geonhak gulped down.

“I won’t let her lay another finger on you”, Seunghee assured the two boys.

“Besides, they have probably fled by now”, Wooyoung was working on the lock.

The mechanism clicked and the cage’s door opened with a soft screech. Seoho was free.

“Fled? You mean because of the police?”, Seunghee asked.

“Yes, we called them”, Binnie informed her.

“You called the fucking Angelic Police on us?”, Geonhak’s eyes were about to scape his orbits, “And you trust them?”, he stared at Seoho.

“I prefer having the police on my ass than another syringe”, he simply replied.

Geonhak shut up and rushed out the door, hopefully to call the others.

“ _I won’t let her lay another finger on you_ ”, Wooyoung mocked the vampire, “You talk big for a one point fifty something girly. We’re talking about a thousand-year-old vampire sect, you know?”

“I’m gonna kick you in the guts so hard one day”, the vampire warned him.

“Like you can reach”, he chuckled.

“Stop with the bickering already”, Binnie complained.

“Yeah, we should get going”, Seoho reminded them.

“I like this one”, the witch agreed with him.

With a last piercing stare towards the demon, Seunghee hurried down the stairs. The old building was like a maze. There were so many doors leading to empty rooms and cabinets. She did not want to admit it, but she was grateful Wooyoung was able to remember the way back to the main entrance. When they dashed through the now empty dance floor, the vampire almost bumped into a magnificent creature. A wolf was standing in the middle of it, two people sitting on his back.

“Mimi!”, Binnie’s voice pierced Seunghee’s ears.

The girl whose name had been called turned around towards the witch’s voice. Binnie rushed to her side and gave her a hug.

“You look so bad”, she pouted.

“Well, I have not eaten in a while”, Mimi explained.

Binnie took a step back, just to be careful. However, it was not necessary as Yooa was tightly holding her.

“Don’t let the human get near me”, the vampire muttered.

“Sure thing”, Binnie gave a soft nod to Seunghee.

“Let’s get out”, Seunghee said.

As soon as they exited the building, they regretted it. Everything went down pretty quickly for Seunghee to fully understand what was going on even with her high perception of her surroundings.

“Get on the floor”, a voice ordered them.

The vampire’s body moved on its own, her legs weak, she kneeled on the grass. Then another voice started singing and she fell asleep.

“Sannie, this was not the deal!”, a high-pitched voice woke her up a couple minutes later.

Seunghee found herself restrained again. Both her wrists and ankles had been cuffed and she was as uncomfortable as ever. She checked her surroundings and decided they were under some kind of improvised tent. The vampire left out a sigh of relief when she saw Binnie close to her. However, it did not relieve her to see Jiho and Chan, sitting in a corner, both cuffed as well. When did they get caught? And where were the rest?

“Don’t call me Sannie!”, a familiar voice replied firmly, “I’m on duty. It’s San.”

The conversation caught the vampire’s attention. A very polished and handsome guy was standing on the side, bickering with Wooyoung who was also cuffed.

“C’mon, Sannie”, he begged, “Can’t you talk to your superior or something? We didn’t do anything wrong.”

“That’s not something for me to decide”, the guy sighed.

“Well, then, fine”, Wooyoung was irritated, “Next time I’ll think it twice before giving you a lead so good it could get you an instant promotion!”

“Wooyoung, you know I can’t do anything!”, San insisted.

Then it clicked.

“You are the voice”, Seunghee interrupted the bickering.

“Excuse me?”, the guy was surprised.

“The voice in my head”, the vampire insisted.

“Oh…”, San opened his eyes wide, “Yeah, that’s kind of my power.”

“Isn’t it so perfect?”, Wooyoung talked excitedly, “A telepath and a mind reader… We are a match made in Hell!”, he said dreamily.

“I don’t think that’s how the saying goes…”, Seunghee butted in.

“If only he had kept his promise”, the demon was back to being angry.

“I didn’t promise you anything”, San grunted, “You think you are so entitled-“

“And you are a such an ungrateful bitch”, the demon spat.

“It’s not my problem you choose to hang out with vampires”, the angel sassed back.

“You didn’t seem to mind that time in Prague…”

“Stop bringing Prague up whenever we meet! I’m on duty, Wooyoung.”

“You know?”, Wooyoung said, “I really thought you were the exception to the ACAB thingy, but whenever you put on that damned uniform it’s like you become someone I don’t know.”

“Because you don’t know me!”, San placed a hand on his hip, visibly tired by the conversation, “We are not friends.”

“Definitely not!”, Wooyoung scoffed , “I don’t do those kinds of things with _friends_.”

“You are impossible”, the angel groaned.

“Tell me, San?”, the demon had not finished, “Do you carry that giant swords of yours around to compensate for the lack of penis?”

“The absence of genitalia has never been a problem for you before, though”, San muttered.

“So, you do admit it!”

“Admit what?”, the angel was confused.

“That we have a thing”, Wooyoung was resolute to prove his point.

“You are _always_ so obsessed with that topic”, San rolled his eyes.

“Because lust is one of the seven mortal sins and I’m a demon, duh”, he said as a matter of fact.

“I can’t stand your shenanigans anymore”, the angel dismissed the conversation and left the space flaunting the fabric that acted as a door for the tent.

“Leave as dramatically as you want, but you can’t erase the fact you fucked a demon!”, Wooyoung shouted.

“You are so annoying”, Binnie said with a thick voice after finally waking up, “This is why nobody telegraphs you back.”

Wooyoung stuck his tongue out to the witch.

“This is why I told you we shouldn’t call them”, Chan spoke.

“I really thought he was different”, Wooyoung excused himself.

“You are too weak for men in uniform”, the demon sighed.

“I have always been”, Wooyoung admitted.

“What do we do now then?”, Jiho posed.

“We wait”, Chan replied, “They’d want to interrogate us and once they do, they’ll let us go, probably…”

None dared to ask what would happen if the angels did not release them. They did not have to wait too much for another one of the police officers to perk through the fabric of the entrance. This time it was very tall man followed by a very short but scary looking woman. Her appearance would be cute if she did not have such an imposing aura.

“Good evening everybody”, she greeted them, “My name is Eunha and I’m this squad leader. We are going to proceed with some questions that I hope you can answer as truthfully as you can. Yunho.”

She made a gesture to the man to start the interrogation. Yunho took a step forward and hawked, clearing his voice to speak to the bunch of people that were still cuffed and on the floor. He crunched in front of Seunghee who was met with beautiful honey eyes. Even if she wanted, she could not look away from the angel’s eyes, as if she had been locked into place.

“Seunghee, right?”, the man asked.

The vampire nodded nervously.

“What was your purpose coming to the party?”, Yunho softly smiled.

The moment he posed the question, Seunghee knew he could not possibly lie to him. Not like she was planning to, but like she physically was not able to. She wondered if that was this man’s power. At least, San had one. Could that mean that, like demons, angels had individual special capacities?

“I-I was invited”, she spoke the truth, “My friends and I, we had reasons to believe that Solar and the rest of the sect had kidnapped our friend Mimi. We came to rescue her.”

“And for that purpose, you reunited a very diverse group”, the angel chuckled softly.

“Well, I didn’t want Binnie to come. I thought it would be too dangerous”, she looked at the witch, “And I was right.”

“Ah, yes”, Yunho nodded, “Our co-worker has checked your bonds and ties and spoke to us about it. Seems like you two”, he moved his index between Seunghee and Binnie, “are quite fond of each other.”

Seunghee felt an adrenaline rush. She did not dare look at the witch.

“Not that that is relevant to the case”, the angel hurried to clarify, “Just pointing it out.”

Yunho sheepishly scratched his neck. The vampire could tell he did not want to trouble the girls and was flustered himself. The way he looked like a lost puppy made Seunghee sympathize with him.

“No problem”, she assured him.

“So, what could you tell me in detail what happened when you met the leaders of the sect?”, he asked.

“One of them, Hwasa, wanted to experiment with me since I have no blood-thirst symptoms-“, Seunghee started.

“No symptoms?”, the woman, Eunha, finally talked.

“Yeah. I almost bite Binnie because I could not tell I was thirsty”, the vampire replied.

“Interesting”, Eunha muttered.

“So, they took me to a laboratory”, Seunghee continued, “I’m pretty sure you could search the room for notes or something on her experiments. She successfully created a vampire-human hybrid.”

“Yes, Seoho and the rest have informed us about that”, Yunho nodded.

“Are they okay?”, Seunghee worried about their well-being.

“Yes, don’t worry”, Eunha said, “Our Umji and Seungkwan have started a healing treatment that will eliminate the toxins from the vampire venom.”

“So, they’ll be human again, that’s nice”, the vampire sighed with relief.

“I’m not so sure about that”, Yunho shrugged, “Depends on the choices they make.”

“What choices?”, Seunghee was confused.

“You will hear from them soon”, he smiled reassuringly.

“Does that mean we are free to go?”, Wooyoung posed.

“Yes”, Eunha confirmed, “We’ll free you in a second.”

“Thank you”, Chan softly told the angels.

“No problem”, Yunho beamed, “That’s our job!”

With that, the couple exited the tent.

“Poor guy has not been corrupted by the malices of this world”, Chan put a hand to his chest dramatically.

“I want to keep him”, Wooyoung pouted.

“The girl was kind of scary or was it just me?”, Binnie muttered.

“I would say intimidating”, Jiho noted.

“Probably has to do with her power”, Chan explained, “She was the one that put us down.”

“With just a phrase…”, Wooyoung trembled.

“I don’t ever want to mess with her”, Seunghee tightened her lips.

“Indeed”, Binnie agreed.

The tension had left the room after the interrogation, and the group was cheerfully talking now, looking forward to their release. A couple minutes later another handsome man came into the tent.

“Hi, guys! I’m Jeonghan”, he greeted them nonchalantly, “Wrists and ankles, _s’il vous plaît_.”

Everyone extended their limbs towards him.

“Was our Eunha too rough on you guys?”, the angel asked while kneeling before Wooyoung and messing with the lock of his cuffs.

“I guess not”, Wooyoung did not know what he should reply to him.

Jeonghan laughed while freeing him.

“She can be quite intimidating, but she just likes work well done”, he explained.

“We could tell”, Chan muttered.

“Anyway, how about Yunho?”, Jeonghan approached Chan, “Isn’t he as cute as a button?”

“He was nice”, Seunghee nodded.

“Right?”, Jeonghan looked at her for a second while turning the Jiho’s cuffs key. The guy was fast.

“When I’m done you can follow me to the improvised healing station we have stablished”, he continued, “Your friends are there. The hybrids may have to stay another hour or so to be completely purified. It’s up to you to stay or go.”

The angel finished with a smile and finally got to Seunghee’s cuffs.

“You know”, he muttered so low no one else could hear except for her and her superior hearing abilities, “I know it’s not my place and I’m being nosy, but looking into you and Binnie’s ties… You should probably ask her out.”

Seunghee tried to keep her composure while the angel turned the keys to free her.

“She already sees you as something more than friends, and something more serious than lovers”, Jeonghan finished his discourse with a wink.

“Th-thanks for the info”, the vampire stuttered.

“No problem, _mademoiselle_ ”, he bowed his head slightly.

Then Jeonghan pointed to the tent’s curtain and invited the group to get out. The angel guided them to another tent. Outside of it, Yooa and a human Juyeon waited impatiently accompanied by a half-asleep Seoho.

“How’s everyone?”, Jiho approached the werewolf and threw a hand over her shoulders.

Yooa rested her head on the witch’s shoulder and let her pat her.

“They have given Mimi some blood, but they separated her from everyone just in case”, she informed everyone, “Umji is treating Seungjun wounds, she said he’ll be fine.”

“I’m glad to hear that”, Jiho softly smiled while caressing her friend’s arm.

“How about the hybrids?”, Seunghee muttered not wanting to stop Seoho from falling asleep.

“That’s more complicated”, Yooa sighed, “They are being purified but the process is slow and painful. The poor guys scream from time to time. Seoho is helping by donating blood but…”, the werewolf pointed at him with her head, “Look at the state he’s in. He needs to rest but he won’t.”

“That shows the strength of their bond”, Jeonghan nodded.

“That’s why I’m telling you it would be a good idea”, Juyeon turned to her pack member.

“I’m still not sure”, she replied, “They have had a lot of vampire venom on their system, it could be dangerous.”

“What are you guys talking about?”, Wooyoung posed.

“About making them a part of our pack”, Juyeon clarified.

“What?”, Binnie was surprised.

“It would be good for them in every way”, the werewolf explained, “If the sect leaders come back for them, they can protect themselves. Also, they would have all of our members as support. And they have a bond strong enough to help them through the ritual.”

“That’s true”, Jeonghan agreed.

“What does Seoho think of that?”, Seunghee wanted to know.

“He thinks it’s a good idea!”, Juyeon informed her.

“Then?”, Binnie posed.

“There could be complications during the ritual”, Yooa continued, “Werewolves and vampires are enemies by nature. After having had their venom in their bodies for such a long time… It could work against them on the hunting.”

“What hunting?”, Seunghee asked.

“It’s part of the process of becoming a werewolf”, Juyeon explained, “First you train and prepare for the big event: the hunt in which try your best on hunting a wolf spirit. But if the spirit senses there’s something ‘wrong’ with its new body, such as the presence of vampire venom, it could kill them.”

“That sounds serious”, Jiho muttered.

“Quite risky, if you ask me”, Chan nodded.

“Well, Seungkwan is making sure to purify them thoroughly with his song”, Jeonghan assured them, “I’m pretty sure that scenario is quite unlikely.”

“But as long as the risk is there, I believe is worthy to consider”, Chan insisted.

“Indeed”, Yooa agreed.

“In the end is not our decision to make…”, Wooyoung reminded everyone.

They all looked at a now peacefully sleeping Seoho. He and his friends had a tough decision to make, but for now they should rest and heal. There would be time for big decisions later. Seunghee felt tired herself. It had been a long week, and a especially long day. She had been restrained too many times and did not see the time she would get on her bed and sleep this nightmare of a party away. Wooyoung must have read her mind, because he asked about the plans of them as a group.

“Should we shadow travel back home?”, Wooyoung asked.

“I will pass”, Juyeon rejected the idea, “I would like to wait for Seungjun to recover first. Also, these guys. They would need somewhere to sleep. We can host them.”

“I also want to wait until they consider Mimi is good enough to be released”, Yooa shyly replied.

“How about you two ladies?”, Wooyoung turned to the witches.

“My back is killing me”, Jiho complained.

“I could give you a massage”, Chan suggested.

“I would love that”, the witch smiled.

“I need some tea and a bed”, Binnie pouted while leaning against her familiar.

“Okay then, home we go”, Wooyoung chuckled softly.

“Have a safe trip back”, Yooa hugged Jiho and Binnie.

“You too, be careful”, Jiho replied.

“Inform Hyojung and Arin”, Yooa reminded them.

“Will do”, Seunghee assured her.

With that they were ready to go. They left everyone on the Angelic Police’s hands and headed to their beds.

When they arrived, Hyojung was crazy worried about them. They told them everyone was okay, and the girls left Chan and Wooyoung to explain in detail the whole situation to the deity. Arin helped the girls get off the dirt and makeup that had been stuck to their bodies with a calming hot bath. Seunghee felt so nice after steaming on the boiling water she just dumped herself on her mattress and fell asleep.

※

The vampire did not know how much time had passed when she felt a presence in her room. Scared it could be one of the sect leaders looking for revenge, she quickly stood up, ready to fight whoever was hiding in the dark.

“Who’s there?”, she demanded to know.

“Seunghee, it’s me”, Binnie’s voice whispered.

“Binnie, you scared me”, Seunghee sighed.

“Sorry”, the witch lowered her head and sat down on the vampire’s bed.

“You need something?”, Seunghee asked her while patting her back.

“I just…”, Binnie bit her lip while trying to find the words, “I’ve been thinking non-stop about that vampire sect… And I’m so worried that someone could take you away from me so easily just because they want to experiment with you, or because whatever reason…”

“Binnie…”, the vampire got closer to her, “You don’t have to worry about that”, she assured the witch, “I would never let anyone take me anywhere. And if I fail, I know you would be there five minutes later to get my ass back home.”

Binnie chuckled softly while whipping a tear away.

“Baby, no”, Seunghee softly hugged Binnie, “Don’t cry. I’m here. I will always be here.”

“I was so scared”, the witch confessed.

“You were so brave”, Seunghee encouraged her, “I’m so grateful I met you.”

“Are you really?”, Binnie tilted her head to look into the vampire’s eyes.

“Of course, I am”, she assured the witch with a boop on the nose.

“Promise me you’ll never leave me”, Binnie grabbed Seunghee by the cheeks.

“Like I could”, the vampire longingly looked at the witch’s face.

Binnie’s face was so close. She wanted to kiss her so badly. Her whole body was begging her to deep into her soft lips and get lost in her mouth. Before she could continue thinking about it, she was already doing it. They ended up laying on the bed next to each other, kissing each other softly, as if they were so shy about it. As if it was a secret.

“Would you stay with me for the night?”, Seunghee managed to gather the courage to ask.

“Every night”, Binnie gave her a peck on the forehead.

The vampire hugged Binnie tightly, and like that they slept until morning came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... how was it?? the fourth part of this series will be coming as soon as possible and let's just say that we'll be hearing some more howling next time...


End file.
